


We've Only Just Begun

by bayoublackjack



Series: Stars & Stripes Forever [15]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Martha Jones, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month into their relationship, Martha and Steve begin to look to the future, but work concerns throw a spanner in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Only Just Begun

After a month of dating officially and more than a handful of sleepovers, Martha and Steve had fallen into another comfortable pattern.  They would still meet up for dates after work, but the usual dinner and a movie routine was revitalized by the added bonus of late night cuddle sessions and early morning lovemaking.

Following an evening of watching _Casablanca_ and eating ferakh maamer, Martha woke up alone in Steve’s bed.  He was always the first one up.  They attributed it the fact that he was used to keeping military hours and Martha just wasn’t a morning person.  So while she slept in, Steve took his daily jog around the Reflecting Pool at the National Mall.

Steve only asked her to join him once, but Martha also wasn’t a jogger.  “During my time with the Doctor, I did more than my fair share of running.  Enough to last me a lifetime,” she informed him as a gentle decline of his invitation.

While she awaited his return, Martha took a quick shower then headed to the kitchen to greet his return with breakfast.  Steve dropped his things near the door as he entered the apartment and followed the scent of pancakes and sausage to Martha.  “Is this new part of the routine?”

“Don’t get spoiled,” Martha warned playfully as she scooped another fluffy flapjack onto the growing stack.  “It’s only because I woke up earlier than usual.  I plan on heading straight back to bed once we’re done.”

Steve moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against her neck. “Alone?”

Martha’s breath hitched and she closed her eyes for a second.  “I hope not.”

Steve lifted his head.  “Should I clear my schedule?”

Martha switched off the range after flipping the final pancake onto a platter and then turned to face him.  “There are worse things than having you to myself all day.”

Steve cupped her face between his hands and kissed her in a slow and gentle way that left her wanting more.  “You’re not planning on keeping me in bed the whole day are you?” he asked with a smirk.

“Not the _whole_ day,” Martha answered coyly.  “We have to account for food and trips to the loo,” she reasoned.

“Speaking of which, the food is getting cold.”  He released her and picked up the platter of pancakes, carrying it over to the table while Martha poured up two mugs of coffee.  They kept the conversation light during their meal and, as promised, once it was done Martha headed back to bed, though thankfully not alone.  Steve’s bare chest was pressed to her back while they spooned amidst the tangle of sheets.  “We really are getting the hang of that,” he joked.

Martha chuckled softly.  “Practice makes perfect.”

Steve tightened his grip on her and rested his chin against her shoulder.  “Do you know what would be perfect?”

Martha closed her eyes and moaned quietly, tucking herself into his embrace.  “If we didn’t have to leave the flat today?” she guessed.  “Or ever?”

“What if you _didn’t_ have to leave today or ever again?” Steve proposed.  He reached for her hand and Martha quickly laced their fingers together.

“Well it’s a nice sentiment,” Martha replied in amusement.  “And my workload has been surprisingly light as of late, but we will eventually have to rejoin society at some point.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant.”

“So what _did_ you mean?” Martha questioned with a barely stifled yawn.

“What if…what if you moved in with me?”

Martha’s eyes flew up and she rolled over to face him.  “What?”

“Move in with me,” Steve repeated more as a request than a suggestion this time.

Martha stared him in the eyes and was met with an earnest expression in return.  “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“You’re surprised?”

“Yes,” Martha admitted.  “We’ve only just begun dating a month ago.”

“It feels like longer,” Steve told her.

Martha managed a smile.  It was true.  Although they had only been a couple officially for a month, they had been in each other’s lives for over a year.  In that year they had built something special and Martha didn’t want to ruin it by making any rash decisions.  “Is this really a good idea?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think so,” Steve answered.  “Whenever we aren’t working, we’re always together anyway,” he pointed out.  “And at least this way you’re closer to work than your place in Maryland.”

“True,” Martha conceded.  “And closer to you.”

Steve smiled.  “That’s just a bonus.”  He brushed his lips against hers lightly and she returned the kiss eagerly before pulling back.

“We should sleep on it,” Martha told him seriously.  “Consider all of the factors before we decide one way or the other.”

Steve gave a single nod and caressed her bare back as he pulled her closer.  “I can live with that.”

“The question is can you live with _me_ ,” Martha joked.

Steve chuckled softly.  “I’ve lived in poor tenements in Brooklyn and military barracks,” he reminded her.  “Do you really think you can scare me off with a few bad habits?”

Martha laughed.  “The sight of me first thing in the morning hasn’t done the trick so I reckon the odds are in my favor.”

“You’re gorgeous first thing in the morning and you know it,” Steve countered and playfully poked to her ribs.

“You’re biased,” Martha retorted as she batted his hand away with a giggle.

“Maybe just a little,” Steve confessed.  He kissed her once more, though this time Martha didn’t pull away.

Steve shifted their positions so that her back was against the mattress and he was hovering above her.  He kissed her long and deeply before beginning a trail downward.  Martha closed her eyes and imagined the possibility of them doing just that whenever they wanted, but her thoughts and Steve’s kisses were interrupted by the sound of her mobile on the nightstand.

“Ignore it,” Martha demanded breathlessly, nudging his raised head back towards her inner thigh.  Steve hesitated only for a moment before pressing his lips to her skin once more.  She ran her fingers through his hair, but the motion turned into a gentle tug when her phone went off again and was joined by the sound of his.  “Bollocks,” she groaned softly.

Steve moved first, grabbing his phone and lifting it to his ear after a quick peek at the display.  “What is it, Natasha?” he asked with a pant.  “Never mind why I’m breathing heavily,” he retorted quickly.  “What?”  He glanced at Martha before slipping off the bed and beginning to get dressed.  “Yea, we’re on our way.”

Martha had ignored her own calls in favor of listening to Steve’s end of his.  Whenever they both received calls at the same time it was usually work related and the urgency pointed to big happenings.  After pulling her own clothes on, she checked her voicemail and found two messages from a frantic Osgood informing her that her presence was required at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as soon as possible.  She sent a quick text to Osgood, and by extension Kate, letting them know she was on the way before hopping on the back of Steve’s motorcycle and speeding towards the Triskelion.

When they finally arrived, there was a buzz in the air.  There was an unspoken tension not unlike the atmosphere that existed when S.H.I.E.L.D. and UNIT first began their collaboration.  Martha couldn’t help noticing that there was more UNIT officers present than usual and amongst the sea of black stood an all too familiar redhead.

“Sorry to cut the honeymoon short,” Natasha said as way of greeting.

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded as he scanned his surroundings.

“Something big,” she answered, beckoning them into one of the elevators.  “Fury’s office,” she announced her desired location, sending the lift into motion.

It occurred to Martha that she had yet to meet the famous Nick Fury or set foot in his office, but the fact that these were the circumstances under which it was finally coming to pass did not bode well.  When the elevator doors opened, Kate and Fury were in the midst of a heated discussion that immediately ceased as the three of them entered the office.  Both leaders looked irritated, but assumed masks of indifference.  Meanwhile, Osgood, who no doubt had been caught in the crossfire, let out a relieved sigh and took a quick puff on her inhaler.

“Hill,” Fury began, turning to his second in command.  “Initiate the transition protocol and bring Rogers and Romanoff up to speed.”

Martha and Steve exchanged glanced of concern before going their separate ways.

Kate and Osgood headed back in the direction whence Martha had just come and Kate signaled for the doctor to follow them.  Once they were inside the elevator and headed down, Martha attempted to figure out what was going on.  “Things looked pretty heated back there with you and Fury.  What’s all the commotion about?”  

“UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D. have officially severed ties,” Kate announced.  “The collaboration is over.  You’re headed back to New York.”


End file.
